1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a golf bag has supporting rods and crossbeam assemblies each mounted transversely between adjacent supporting rods to prevent the golf bag from inadvertently twisting and breaking.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf bags hold golf clubs. A conventional golf bag is cylindrical and has a flat bottom so that the golf bag can stand upright on the ground. However, the grass of most golf courses is not flat. A golf bag standing on the grass may easily fall over.
A conventional golf bag is tubular golf bag and has a bottom base, a top frame, a supporting tube and a covering. The supporting tube is made of plastic and cylindrical, is mounted between the bottom base and the top frame. The supporting tube serves as a supporting framework to maintain the shape of the tubular golf bag. The covering is mounted around the supporting tube to improve the attraction of the tubular golf bag. However, the supporting tube is heavy and disadvantages transportation of the golf bag.
Another conventional golf bag is a rod-constructed golf bag without using supporting tube and comprises a bottom base, multiple supporting rods, a top frame and a covering. The supporting rods are mounted vertically and securely on the bottom base and each supporting rod has a bottom end and a top ends. The top frame is mounted on the top ends of the supporting rods. The covering is soft, may be made of plastic or rubber, is mounted between the bottom base and top frame and covers the supporting rods. The supporting rods are lighter and cheaper than aforementioned supporting tube so facilitate the transportation thereof.
However, the supporting rods are parallel at intervals without any lateral fasteners to connect adjacent two supporting rods. Therefore, the golf bag is easily twisted and disassembled and/or damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a golf bag with crossbeam assemblies to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.